In processing silver halide color photographic materials to provide stable photographic images having good photographic performance, it has recently been keenly desired to maintain a high level of photographic performance throughout continuous processing. To maintain a high level of performance, two problems must be solved. The first problem is that the components of processing solutions are reduced by air oxidation, thermal decomposition, etc., and such reduction diminishes the performances of the processing solutions. The second problem is that in the case of continuously processing color photographic materials using an automatic processor, the processing solutions are concentrated by evaporation. Such concentration diminishes the performance of the processing solutions and can cause the problem of the components of the processing solution being deposited on a wall of the processing bath at vicinity of the liquid surface.
Preservatives for color developers have been investigated as a means to solve the problems of the occurrence of air oxidation and thermal decomposition of the color developing agent. Such preservatives are described in JP-A-62-215272 (the term "JP-A" a used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"). Particularly effective organic preservatives are, for example, substituted hydroxyamines (i.e., excluding the unsubstituted hydroxyamine), hydroxamic acids, hydrazines, hydrazides, phenols, .alpha.-hydroxyketones, .alpha.-aminoketones, saccharides, monoamines, diamines, polyamines, quaternary ammonium salts, nitroxy radicals, alcohols, oximes, diamino compounds, condensed ring-type amines, etc. These compounds are disclosed in JP-A-63-4235 JP-A-63-30845, JP-A-63-21647, JP-A-63-44655, JP-A-63-53551, JP-A-63-43140, JP-A-63-56654, JP-A-63-58346, JP-A-63-43138, JP-A-63-146041, JP-A-63-170642, JP-A-63-44657 and JP-A-63-44656, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,615,503 and 2,494,903, JP-A-52-143020, and JP-B-48-30496. (The term "JP-B" as used herein means an "examined published Japanese patent application").
By using the aforesaid organic preservatives such as substituted hydroxylamines, etc., the deterioration or reduction of the color developing agent can be greatly inhibited as compared to the case of using hydroxylamine or a sulfite as a preservative. However, this solution to the first problem (deterioration or reduction of the developing agent) leaves unsolved the second problem (the evaporation of the processing solution). Both problems must be solved in order to further stabilize photographic processing.